Umbra Angelus
by ISoundLikeARockstar
Summary: Permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Umbra Angelus.**

**Written under the influence of Auf der Maur, Ill Nino and The White Stripes. Preview chapter. **

Nefara looked out over the dark bay of the Jump City Harbor. She'd been here two weeks already and she still hadn't found who she was looking for. The water was as gray as steel, reflecting the murky sky. There was a crack of thunder, lightning running across the ocean. Nefara shoved her hands deep into her pockets. She turned and walked towards the dark city buildings, looking for a warm cafe to shelter in.

The bottoms of her jeans were sopping wet, after trailing through the snowy streets. She pushed open the door to a dark cafe called 'The Bats Nest'. It was dark and quiet. Only the soft strains of some goth music floated through hidden speakers. "Hot chocolate please." Nefara asked the waitress at the counter. The girl nodded. "2 dollars." Nefara handed over the money and settled in a quiet corner. There was a book on the table. 'Demon in my view'. Nefara opened the hard cover. 'Property of Raven Roth. Please Return to Titans Tower.'

Nefara leaned back, thinking. She'd heard of the Titans. Superheros. Just who she was looking for. This was too much of a coincidence. It was fate, if you believed in that kinda crap.

There was a contact number on the back page. 'No time like the present.' She thought wryly, taking out a small, red cellphone. She dialed the number on the paper and held the phone to her ear.

Almost immediately, the phone was picked up.

"Titans Tower. Robin speaking."  
"Hi. I found a book in a cafe. The Bats Nest. It had this number in it. It said it was-"  
"Ravens? I'll tell her. She's been looking for it. Someone will come pick it up. Stay at the cafe."

And the boy hung up. Nefara looked at the blank phone, a shocked smirk on her face. 'Well that was rude.'

Nefara drunk 3 hot chocolates before a boy in bright, traffic light colors walked into the cafe. She nodded to him, sitting up straight in her chair. "Hi, I'm Nefara. You must be Robin." She spoke in perfect English, but with a slight accent. Her skin was tan.

Robin raised his eyebrows. "The book?"

Nefara handed over the book and grinned showing long canines. Robin raised his eyes to hers. "Let me guess. You're either a super hero looking for a place on the Titans or a super villain looking to destroy us."

Nefara laughed. "More like an acquaintance trying to get to know the Titans."

"I don't think we've met before." Robin said, getting out of his chair.

Nefara shook her head. "But you know of me. Everyone knows of **me.**"

Robin looked at Nefara, confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Nefara is just one of my names. My real name, but you'll probably know me as Athor." She said smiling again.

Robin's eyes widened. "But... I thought you were meant to be trapped in a pyramid in Egypt."

Nefara snorted loudly, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder. "You really think that a pyramid could hold me?" She said mockingly. "You're about to run like a scared animal, aren't you?"

Robin glared at her, forcing himself to relax. "What would you expect? I'm sat opposite a creature thousands of years old."

"Two thousand in fact. But I wouldn't do anything to you, Robin. It isn't worth my time. Where would that get me?" She shook her head gracefully. "No, I need your help and you will soon need mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my dear boy, that we both need each other. I help you, you help me." She turned her black eyes away from him, turning them to the window. "I do not wish to harm this city. I mean to help it. Everything you hold dear, could be gone. I don't want that. It's mutual interest, see?"

Robin looked seriously at Iliana. "You must promise not to kill anyone while you are in this city."

Nefara rolled her eyes. "I haven't killed anyone in centuries. That is not a hard thing to ask."

Robin sighed, seemingly defeated. "Fine, come to the tower. But don't even try to break your promise."

Nefara smiled at him. "Don't worry. 'Creatures' like me are bound to promises, we can't break them even if we want to." She grabbed her coat and stood up. Robin sighed again and gestured to the door.

Outside, it had stopped snowing and the sun had peeked out from behind a cloud. Nefara threw her head back and bathed it in sunlight. Robin handed her a spare helmet and climbed onto the motorbike.

Nefara grinned. And climbed onto the back, holding on only to the seat. Robin shook his head, smiling slightly, and shot off onto the street. Nefara cackled from the back seat, sounding more like a witch than a majestic creature, three thousand years old.

When they pulled up in the garage of Titans tower, Cy was stood by the T-car, waxing it. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw there was two people on the bike. "Who you got there Rob?"

Nefara took of the helmet, smiling at Cyborg. "I'm Nefara, who are you?"

Cy stuck out his hand. "Cyborg. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Nefara took the hand in a forceful grip, shaking it vigorously, before walking into the tower.

Cyborg's brows lowered as he stretched his slightly crumpled hand. "Who's she and why can she crush my **metal **hand?"

"I'll tell you all inside. But I can promise you, Nefara is only one of her names." Robin said, sighing.

The first person Nefara saw when she walk into the living room, was Starfire in the kitchen. "Greetings and salutations. May I ask your calling?"

"Hi! My name is Nefara." Nefara said with a smile.

Star enveloped her in a bone crushing hug, that would have crippled any normal human, but Nefara just took it with a smile. Star straightened up and asked, "Where are you from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color and would you like to be my friend?"

"Um, Egypt, Aeroplane, black and sure." Iliana said, still smiling. "But I don't know your name."

Starfire looked mortified. "Forgive me, Friend, my name is Starfire and I am from the planet of Tameran (A/N:sp?)."

Nefara nodded. "Anyone else here?" She asked as Cy and Robin walked up the steps behind them. "Besides them I mean."

Star smiled. "Yes, I shall go find them."

Robin cleared his throat. "Are you gonna need a place to stay, then?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. Otherwise I'm gonna have to fork out a fortune to stay in a hotel." Nefara said, shrugging.

Star bounded down the stairs, followed by Beast Boy and Raven. Raven regarded Nefara from under her hood.

"Hi." Nefara said nonchalantly. "I'm Nefara."

"Raven." Raven replied in quiet monotone.

BB smiled. "Hey, dude, I'm Beast Boy."

Nefara grinned, hiding her teeth. "Awesome."

Star cocked her head, still smiling brightly. "What business do you have here at our home, Friend Nefara?" She asked innocently.

Nefara looked towards Robin. "Well, it's a kinda long story. I mean, you might already have heard of me." She smiled slightly at the confusion on the Titans faces.

"You're clued up on your Ancient Egyptian religion, right?" She asked the group. All but Star and BB nodded. "Well, the Egyptians believed in a collection of Gods and Goddesses. The father of them being Ra. Different regions had different patrons etc etc. Well the Nubian's patron Goddess was Athor, Goddess of War. She's meant to take a lioness' form and meant to drink her enemies blood." She sighed and continued. "The thing is, Athor is a real person, she's just not known by that name. When the Egyptians found out, they trapped her in a pyramid for 500 years. Well, more for **what** she was then who." Nefara smiled again this time, showing her fangs. "Her real name is Nefara. She's me. And I'm a vampire."

The groups eyes widened and Star screamed. "No need to be frightened." Nefara said, laughing. "I'm here to help you."

Cy's face hardened. "And why would we want **your **help?" He spat with disgust.

Nefara laughed loudly. "You're joking right? You guys are good, but come on. You're only kids."

Cy growled. "So are you." He said taking in Nefara's 17 year old appearance.

Nefara's eyes narrowed and despite her short height, Cy cowered slightly. "I am two thousand years old." She hissed. "I have seen more horror than you will **ever **see in you're short lifetime. With this evil, you need my help."

Raven spoke up. "And just who is this villain? And how do you know so much about us?"

"I have my sources. Just because I'm not a criminal, doesn't mean I can't have friends who are." Nefara said with a small smile. "I'm sure you know Red X. He's very interesting. He has some very intriguing information about you. As for the person who is, as we speak, come towards Jump City, they're bad. Worse than Slade, Brother Blood, even," She continued, leveling her black gaze with Raven's, "Trigon."

"Get to the point." BB said impatiently.

Nefara rolled her eyes. "I was getting to that. I can't tell you their name. All I can do is try and find the person who can."

BB snorted. "Well that a load of help."

"Shut up, elf." Nefara snapped, finally getting sick of the unbelieving Titans. "I don't need you to believe me." She pointed angrily at the window. "What do you think is making the weather so bad? Do you really think you can escape the approaching evil just because you're a superhero? It won't save you now."

The boys glared at Nefara angrily, Star looked bemused, while Raven looked calm as always.

"Do you want me to call the person who can help or not?" Nefara snapped angrily.

"Of course we do." Monotoned Raven. "Even if these idiots don't want to admit it, we'll probably need your help with whatever it is that's coming."

Nefara smiled at Raven. "I could tell by that book of yours that you're the intelligent one. Seems like you're the smartest in this group."

The boys began to object, but Nefara interrupted them. "I'll call her now. She's in Athens so it might take her a day to get here."

"You're not calling someone in Athens on out phone!" Robin exclaimed.

Nefara rolled her eyes. "I don't mean calling her by phone. She's my blood sister." She continued, seeing the confused looks on the groups faces. "We were changed by the same person. An hour after each other. We have a special connection." She was silent, seemingly thinking.

After a moment her face cleared and she smiled. "She's on her way. We have to pick her up from the bus station tomorrow at noon."

Nefara smiled at the group, who shot each other worried glances. "Don't worry. You'll like her. Everyone likes her. She's nicer than me."

**What you think? This is your preview. Is it good enough? Vampires, of course. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Umbra Angelus.**

Next day, Nefara, Raven and Robin stood at the bus station, watching for the Greyhound from LA.

Nefara waved to someone, then pointed her out to Robin and raven. "There she is. With the blonde hair."

There was no mistaking her. She had beautiful blonde hair, that looked like spun gold in the sunlight, that hung round her shoulders. She had a classic face, that looked like it came straight from a Greek painting. She smiled at Nefara. It lit up her whole face.

She climbed off the bus and embraced Nefara.

Nefara grinned. "Guys, meet Iliana. Also known as Antiope."

Iliana smiled at the pair. "Nice to meet you." Her voice was soft and lilting.

Robin looked confused (as he seems to be quite a lot in this fic). "Does that mean Wonder Woman is your niece?"

Iliana laughed softly. "Yes. Maybe if we go somewhere more private, I'll tell you the whole story." She glanced apologetically at Nefara. "And you'll get to hear it again."

Nefara laughed as well. "Sounds perfect."

Iliana smiled at friend, buttoned up her long gray wool coat up to her neck and shivered. "It's a bit colder than Athens." She remarked as they walked along the street to the cafe.

The Bat's Nest was quiet, as usual. The four sat down at a table in a dark corner and ordered 3 hot chocolates and a herbal tea.

"So how do you know Diana?" Robin asked again, sipping his drink.

Iliana looked at Robin for a moment, thinking. "Well, before, and after, I was changed, I was an Amazon. Except then we were called Moon Riders. The Amazon thing is as untrue as you can get. A means no and mazon means breast. No breasts. But as you can see," She explained with a smirk. "Both my breasts are intact."

Robin blushed, making Iliana smile. "Both me and my sister joined the Moon Riders when she was 13 and I was 12." She pointed to a faint outline of a moon on her left cheek and a star on her left. "My name back then was Antiope and my sister was called Hippolyta. Of course she went on to be leader of the Moon Riders and then she married Theseus and gave birth to Hippolytus and Diana. I was changed, and even though some of the Moon Riders thought I was 'evil', the leader of the Moon Riders, Penthesilea, Gods watch her soul, gave me a permanent place in the Moon Riders, if I wanted it."

Raven set her tea on the table and turned her amethyst eyes to Iliana. "You mentioned the Gods. Do you believe in the ancient Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

"As firmly as I believe that I'm a vampire. And that's pretty certain." Iliana replied meeting Raven's gaze with her own silver eyes. "The Moon Riders are meant to be the messengers and protectors of Selene, the moon goddess. So I kinda grew up believing." She turned back to Robin. "Do you think I'd be able to call Diana from your house? I'd like to see my niece."

Robin nodded and looked at the clock. "I think we should be getting back to the tower."

Nefara glanced toward Iliana. "I have someone I want you to meet, Iliana, before we go back to the tower."

Iliana stood up, putting her long gray wool coat on. "Let's go then."

"Who is it you're going to see?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes.

Nefara grinned, showing teeth. "An informant I haven't seen in a long time. I promised them I'd visit them if I ever came to Jump."

Robin scowled and walked through the door. Raven sighed and looked back towards the vampires. "Dinner will be at 5. I'll tell Cy to do your steaks extra rare. Oh, and say hi to Red X from me." Raven finished with a whisper of a smile, before turning and following Robin out of the door.

Iliana exchanged smiles with Nefara. "Smart one, isn't she?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Red X, leaned against the wall in the alley way. He was in his suit, as always. "Nefara, always a pleasure." His head turned towards Iliana. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

Iliana laughed. "I maybe lovely, but young I am not. Vultus es decipio" She said to Nefara, still laughing.

Red X laughed as well. "Sorry, don't speak Latin."

"That is the whole point, my boy." Nefara agreed. "She said that appearances are deceiving. I thought you would like to meet her. And also like to know, that we are staying at the Titans Tower."

Red X stood up straight. "Is that so? I thought you'd have more taste. You know you could stay with me."

"It's helpful to our... situation to stay with the Titans." Iliana said, raising her eyebrows at X.

"Not that we'd love to stay with you... but it's a matter of... convenience." Nefara added. She looked quickly down at the time on her cell. "Well, my boy, it's time to be off. We are expected somewhere else." She gave him a slight hug. "Oh, and Raven says hi."

The two vampiresses melted into the shadows of the alley way, leaving X staring after them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Iliana stuck her hands into the pockets of her gray wool coat, the match to Nefara's black one. She rapped her knuckles on the door, looking behind her t Nefara, who was crouched next to the water, staring at the fish under the surface.

Cyborg opened the door to Iliana, who, upon seeing him, beamed. "HI! You must be Cyborg. I've heard all about you!"

Cyborg smiled in return and remarked to Nefara, who joined them at the door. "You're right. She is nicer than you."

Nefara snorted and walked in the door, pushing past the metal man.

'He's doing it again.' Nefara thought with disgust as she watched Robin drool over Iliana.

Iliana grinned at Nefara. 'Don't be mean. He's just a boy. Hormones.'

Nefara hid her snort behind a large piece of bloody steak. 'Hormones my arse.'

Raven coughed and stood from the table, looking uncomfortable. She shot a meaningful look at Nefara, beckoning her into the kitchen. "I don't mean to, but I keep overhearing your conversation with Iliana."

Nefara smiled warmly, softening slightly. "Sorry about that. I get so used to talking to her through my thoughts I don't realize I'm doing it." She looked back towards the table. 'I'll try my best to stop."

"Thanks." Raven muttered, walking off towards the stairs.

Nefara watched the table from the doorway of the kitchen for a while. They were all talking animatedly and in the middle sat Iliana, smiling and answering their questions.

And even though Iliana looked content and happy, Nefara could feel waves of loneliness exuding from her.

She cleared her throat and called Iliana over. Like the true princess she was, Iliana excused herself and came over to Nefara, still smiling.

"Cut the act." Nefara told her harshly. "You're not fooling me."

Iliana's eyebrows came down and her face drooped. "Shall we go for a walk?" She asked quietly.

Nefara nodded and grabbed their coats.

They walked through the falling snow, around the island.

"You miss him don't you?" Nefara asked boldly.

Iliana's head shot up. "Who?"

"Don't try acting dumb with me, it won't work." Nefara snapped.

Iliana raked a hand through her hair and shook her head. "I shouldn't be thinking about him. It's hopeless to dream."

Nefara looked at her pityingly. "It's not hopeless. He was never completely evil. He just... deviated." She said trying to console her blood sister.

"Oh don't pity me!" Iliana snapped coldly. "I'm no fool, Nefara! He was evil to the core. I couldn't change him. I was a fool to try."

"You were not a fool! I thought he could change too! Don't place all the blame on yourself!"

"But I am to blame!" Iliana shouted, finally snapping. "I was the idiot who changed him! I was dumb enough to believe he loved me as I loved him!"

"You were not a fool." Nefara repeated, softly. "He always loved you, Iliana. It was the last thing he said before he left. You were too busy to hear him."

Iliana's breath caught, tears running down her face. "I need to forget him. Get on with my death."

Nefara handed her a tissue. "So you're going to forget about him with Robin?" She asked pointedly.

Iliana glared. "Maybe."

Nefara sighed in defeat. "We need to contact Raksha. She's the only one who can tell the Titans what they need to know."

"I don't know." Mused Iliana. "You know how she is around new people. It's the premonitions."

Nefara nodded. "I know. But we have to try."

They walked down a dark alley, that no normal person in their right mind would walk down, but then again, these two could look after themselves.

There was muffled thumps coming from one of the other ends. Nefara could see two men kicking a bundle at their feet.

She pulled Iliana into the shadows and moved closer.

As they neared the men, they saw that the bundle was actually a pregnant woman, holding her stomach as the men kicked her.

Nefara snarled and launched out of the shadows onto one of the men. She grabbed him by the throat and flung him into the wall, kicking the other man in the stomach.

Iliana helped the woman up, turning her away from the scene behind her. It would have been way too complicated to explain. "Are you okay?" She asked the woman.

The woman nodded her head. "I think we better take you to the hospital." Iliana told her softly, gesturing for Nefara to follow her.

The doctors looked shocked as the two 'girls' helped the pregnant woman into the ER of the hospital.

"We found this woman being beaten up by two thugs. I think she may need medical attention." Iliana told one nurse, before both her and Nefara turned and walked out of the hospital, as quick as they had come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Umbra Angelus.**

**Yay! I'm back! They locked my account again. Go figure. Anyway, I wanna say thank you to two very special people (I think).**

**First: dragonofraven, you may not always be nice, but your truthful and I appreciate it. Plus there's the fact you've reviewed nearly every single chapter I've written. Something my so called best friend can't manage. Thanks.**

**Last: Lain. Superstar, you are wonderful. You're comments mean the world to me. Thank you for reviewing. It makes the total of 3 reviews less prominent. Thank you soooo much. **

**Hugs for both of you. Now... on with the story.**

"Hi, it's Iliana. Can I speak to Rachel please? Yeah, I'll wait."

Iliana sat beside Nefara on the counter of the kitchen, biting her nails. "Hey Raksha!"

"Hey Iliana, how have you been?" Raksha asked from the other side of the phone.

"We need you to come meet some... friends of ours. We need you to tell them about what you know."

"Why can't you tell them?" Raksha asked, her voice getting high.

Iliana sighed. "You know our promise binds us from telling anything."

"I know, I know. But- I-"

"Don't worry." Iliana comforted her. "They're very understanding. It'll only be two of them."

Raksha sighed. "Okay. Tomorrow. One o'clock. See you then." And then she hung up.

* * *

Robin looked disbelieving at the vampires. "So, we have to talk to a paranoid girl who gets premonitions, because she can tell us what you can't?"

"Basically." Nefara said with a shrug. She and Iliana were filling Raven and Robin in on Raksha.

Iliana shot Nefara a reproachful look. "When you see everything good and bad that will happen, you start to get scared. She's already had the premonition of her own death and she's only fifteen. Her ability is a gift like the Trojan horse."

"So we should pity her?" Raven asked.

Nefara shook her head. "No, not pity. She knew what was happening to her from an early age. She knows her fate. She'll do what she can to help us." She told them, showing her softer side. "It's amazing that she agreed to meet you at all. Her name is Raksha. That is her real name, the one given to her in her premonition's. Her mother knows her as Rachel. Be gentle around her. No yelling or sudden movements. She can tell you what we can't. What our promise binds us from telling." Her face crumpled and she snarled at Robin. "And you better be nice to her, because this idiot," She jabbed her thumb at Iliana, "Told her you two were 'understanding'."

Robin held his hands up against Nefara's tirade. "Don't worry. We'll be very 'understanding'."

Nefara mumbled under her breath. 'Make sure he keeps in line, k?' She asked Raven telepathically.

Raven nodded slightly, to show she'd understood.

Iliana sighed. "Ignore, Nefara. She's just worried about Raksha. She get very protective, don't cha?" She asked, nudging Nefara in the ribs.

She glared and stalked out of the room, muttering.

Iliana sighed again. "She's just moody."

* * *

The four arrived at a plain house. There was a movement at the curtains, signaling Raksha had seen them.

Iliana walked to the front door, Nefara beside her, and knocked on the plain pine door.

A tall red haired woman opened the door, smiling at the two. "Iliana! Natalie! Great to see you!"

"I had to change my name, so not to cause suspicion." Nefara muttered to Raven.

"These are our friends." Iliana said, gesturing to Robin and Raven, who were in civilian clothes. They waved complacently. "Robin and Raven."

The woman bit her lip. "Are you sure Rachel doesn't mind you bringing them?"

"Yes." Iliana told her confidently. "That's we wanted to ask her yesterday on the phone."

The woman nodded and let them in the door. "She's in her bedroom."

The two vampires lead the teens up the stairs to a small bedroom, painted black.

"What do you want to know?" Asked the girl who was stood in the corner of the room next to the window. She had bright red hair and amber eyes. Her arms were folded and her face was defiant.

Robin and Raven looked taken aback with her directness.

"Well," Stammered Robin, "We want to know about what's coming to Jump City."

Raksha waved her hand. "Sit down. Please. You're making me uncomfortable."

The group sat down, all their eyes turned to Raksha.

"I've known you were coming for about a year now. I've seen it coming." She sighed, suddenly looking old beyond her 15 years. "Shadow. That's what he's usually called. Or Umbra. Or his real name, Kristopher. Whatever you want to call him. He's like a demon. Except he used to be human. The powers of the earth movers, the 'wizards' changed him. The first vampire. But he became too corrupt." Raksha turned her bright eyes on the group. "Iliana and Nefara remember that time. When he became corrupt. And he made his fledglings promise never to utter another word about it. And since Iliana, Nefara , their blood sister Morrigan and one other vampire, Nikolai were the only vampires, it has never been spread." Raksha's eyes fluttered and she muttered, "Blood. It's all the same..."

Her eyes flicked open and she sighed. "That's it. That's as far as the vision goes."

Nefara got up, smiling gently at Raksha. "Tell them what else you saw." She told her, turning to the window.

"I saw how I was going to die. Again." Raksha told the group. "I've known what I have to do. I'm ready. I will fight."

Robin ran his hand through his thick hair. "How will you fight?"

"With the best tools I have." Raksha told them. She ran her hand under the bed and pulled out a long box. She opened it revealing five guns in various sizes. "It comes in handy, having a past life."

Nefara lay a hand on Raksha's shoulder. "I think you've got some training to do. And we better be going."

Iliana nodded and gave Raksha a hug. "See you soon superstar."

Robin waved and Raven simply nodded.

Nefara stalked out of the house and into the shadows, disappearing.

Iliana sighed and turned to the two Titans. "I'm sorry about her. She gets protective of Raksha. She's soft really. She also doesn't like talking about Nikolai or Morrigan. Bad memories, I think."

Raven pulled up the hood of her black top and shoved her hands into her pockets. Her eyes shone from under the hood. "So what are vampires? What can you do or not do?" She asked, changing the subjects.

"There are a lot of myths about us." Iliana explained. "We can go out in sunlight, but clear days are very painful. We drink blood, but not necessarily mortal. Animal is just as good. Churches, crosses etc don't affect us. We are immortal and can regenerate if a body part is cut off." She stopped her spiel, thinking. "The only way to kill us is, I guess, is being shot through the heart with wood."

Robin's eyes widened. 'You mean, that story's true?"

"I said there was a lot of myths." Iliana smiled. "I never said none of them were true."

Robin shook his head, smiling. "What about Nefara? She's been in the sun, and it didn't hurt her."

"Well," Iliana explained. "Nefara is Egyptian. Natural defense against the sun." She looked at Robin's watch. "We'd better be getting back."

**And here we reach the writers block. Might take me a while to post the next chapter. Love ya all.  
Umbra**


	4. Author's Note: Please Read

MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE.  
PLEASE READ.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, RECENT AND EARLIER.

HOWEVER, I MUST TELL YOU THAT I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY OF THESE STORIES.

I HAVE MOVED ON TO ORGINAL FICTION AND YOU CAN READ THAT AT MY FICTIONPRESS SITE SillyLittleSongwriter.

AGAIN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT.

MAY YOUR MUSE BE WITH YOU,

BRENNA.


End file.
